Stanley: Hop to It! VHS 2003
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews *Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase *The Jungle Book 2 Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and dvd Opening Previews (cont.) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition *Playhouse Disney Join Us After the Program *Hey Kids, Stay with Us After the Program, and Be Sure to Catch the Music Video of the Baha Man SInging "Stanley Theme Song" Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Titles * Stanley * "Stanley: Hop to It!" Episode Titles * "Kangaroo Clean-Up" * "The Big Spill" * "Ant Picnic" * "Sloth for a Day" Ending Credits *Developed by: Jim Jinkins & David Campbell *Based on the Books Created by: Griff and Ticktock Publishing, LTD. *Executive Producers; Jim Jinkins, David Campbell *Supervising Producer: Jack Spillum *Directed by: Jeff Buckland *Produced by: Melanei Grisanti *Story Editor: Jeff Kindley *Script Coordinators: Robert David, Jill Cozza *Written by: **"Kangaroo Clean-Up" - Jeff Kindley **"The Big Spill" - Jeff Kindley **"Ant Picnic" - Robert David **"Sloth for a Day" - Jim Rubin *Assistant Director: John Schmall *Associate Producer: John P. Catapano *Production Managers: John P. Catapano, Tina Moalia *Starring: **Jessica D. Stone - Stanley **Charles Shaughnessy - Dennis *Also Starring: Megan Harvey, Khylan Jones, David Landsberg, Ariadne Meyers, Rene Mujica, Corinne Orr, Shawn Pyform, Philece Sampler, Wallace Shawn, Hynden Walch *Voice Director: Kent Meredirth *Talent Manager: Tsukasa Nakamori *Main Title Theme by: Peter Luure *Performed by Baha Men - Baha Men appears courtesy of S-Curve Records *Musical Score by: Stuart Kollmorgen *"Great Big Book of Everything" Song by: Dan Sawyer and Mark York *Art Director: Pat Giles *Design Coordinators: Doug Condon, Helen Jen *Character/Prop Designers: Tony DiStefanio, Keith Gardner, Piero Piluso, Bradley Rodriguez *Background Designers: Willy Hartland, Lynda Nettleship, Chris Palesty *Storyboards by: Bob Arkwright, Barking Bullfrog Cartoon Company Inc., Keith Robert Conroy, Ray DaSilva, Bradley Rodriguez, Irene Wu *Storyboard Supervisors: Bob Arkwright, Diana Kredensor *Storyboard Revisions: Keith Robert Conroy, Ray DeSilva, Bradley Rodriguez, Irene Wu *Storyboard Coordinators: Michele Ferralolo, Tina Moglia *Storyboard Slugging: My Chatterton *Sheet Timing: Barking Bullfrog Cartoon Company, Inc., Scott and Kathy Fiander, Dev Ramsaran *Mouth Expourses: John Schnall *Color Supervisors: Sopgie Kittredge, Paul Zdanowicz *Color Stylists: Doug Condon, Candi Harrah, Beatriz Helan Ramos, Paul Zadnowicz *Production Assistants: Jill Cozza, Wayne LaForme Jr. *Production Interns: Jeannica Choi, Paul Claravino, Robert Grossman, Ian Hutchinson, Crystal Yoon Soon Jeung, Jason Oliveri, Alexander Woo, Seth Wrobel, Jenny Zeitouni *Timing Supervisor: John Schnall *Animatic Coordinators: Fabiana Ferreira, Charlene McBride *Track Reading: Harry Chang, Dale Berry *Overseas Animation Studio: Plus One Animation *Animation Director: Choon Man Lee *Overseas Animation Supervisors: Bob Arkwright, Ric Machin *Overseas Layout Supervisor: Marcus Wagenfuher *Editor: Daniel J. Rosen *Post Production Supervisors: John P. Catapano, Masako Kanayama *Post Production Assistants: Michelle Ferraiolo, Jason Oliveri *Recording Studio: LA Studios *Recording Engineer: Paul McGrath *Sound Design: Pomann Sound *Dialogue Editors: David Guerrero, Chris Robertson, Stavros D. Stavropoulos *Supervising SFX Editors: Lou Esposito, Ryan Heiferman *Dubbing Mixers: Aria Boediman, Michele Ciment *Video Supervisor: Frank Drucker *Online Editor: Pat Kelleher *Colorist: Roger Doran *Video Facility: Post Perfect *"Stanley" was developed in consultant with the members of the Cognitive Sill Group of Proejct Zero at Harvard School of Education *Special Thanks to: Wildlife Conservation Society and May Bernbaum, Department of Entometogy, Unviersal of Illnois. *Executive Consultant: Bill Gross Closing Logos *Cartoon Cola, A Cartoon Pizza Company - Cartoon Pizza Worldwide Delivery *in association with: Playhouse Disney Channel *©2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. Music Video * "Stanley Theme Song" Category:2003 Category:Cartoon Pizza Category:Stanley Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:VHS